


The last wave until the sunset

by echo_85



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Nightblidas, Other, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protective Echo (The 100), Protective Emori (The 100), Protective John Murphy (The 100) - Character, Protective Raven Reyes, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 - Freeform, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so I'll try to make it at least decent but just know that it wouldn't be good. Anyways, so it's takes place at the start of season 5 of the 100. It's almost the same as season 5 except for there are somethings added. Just read it. Hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic of the 100. All errors are mine. I didn't proofread it so there will probably spelling errors and grammar errors.

" Can one of you guys wake Adria up?" Raven asked who was currently sleep-deprived for the last 2 weeks because she was too busy up all night trying to find a way to go back down to Earth. 

" I'll go get her," Echo says walking out of the training area and headed towards Raven's room where Adria currently was sleeping. Raven gave birth to Adria, three years ago. Three years ago, she had discovered that she was pregnant. She already knew that the child she carried should be impossible because the last she had sex was 5 days before the Praimfaya was gonna hit and it was with Luna. It was a night of love, showing and expressing to each other for their attraction to each other. She never thought she would be even to love someone ever again after everything that happened with Finn. Luna made her feel something she hasn't felt before not even Finn made her feel that way. A sense of understanding, a sense of tranquility. She never expected for herself to fall for a girl more or less a grounder as well. She hates that she couldn't stop Luna from going to the conclave. She hates that it was Octavia killed the mother of her child. But Luna was beyond broken, she had already lost so much. She had lost her whole entire clan, her brother, Lexa, and herself. But if only she knew what she would have gain; a little girl with curly hair like hers but with Raven's hair color, skin a combo of both complexion of her mothers and a perfect mix of brown eyes. She had let the darkness take control and yet Raven can't find it in herself to hate the nighblida. Raven was snapped out of her thoughts of her deceased lover by the familiarity of a voice. 

" Hi mama," a cheerful 3 year old Adria greeted hugging her mother's good leg. 

" Hey, mi pequeño mar," Raven picking up the girl, placing her on her right hip. " Did you have a good sleep?" 

" Si, mami, I saw you and nomon," the child says happily going into the depth of her dream not knowing the affect she had caused her mother when she had mentioned her other mother. 

" Nomon and me went swimming while you watched us," Adria grinned at her mother. 

" That's amazing baby," Raven says pushing her feelings away and focusing on her daughter, kissing her head. 

" How bout you mama?" Adria ask looking at her mother.

" I don't remember," Raven replied putting her child down. " Go see if breakfast is ready." Adria nodded her head before skipping her way to where her uncle Monty and Auntie H are. 

" You alright?" She hears Bellamy ask her as he joined her side. 

" Yea, just tired," She says dismissively as something else occupied her mind more like someone. 

" What's on your mind?" Bellamy asked picking up that something was bothering her. They all know each other enough to read one another like a book. 

" Adria had a dream about Luna," Raven tells him.

" Is that a bad thing?" He asked. Is that a bad thing? Raven wondered. 

" I guess not but it sucks that she will never get to meet her," Raven replied. " She will only know stories of her, you know that we try not to hide anything to her." It's true, Raven decided that they wouldn't lie to Adria. She's a smart child and very observant. She's honestly the perfect combination of Luna and Raven herself. 

" That's better than nothing, Rae," Bellamy says placing a hand on her shoulder. " At least she knows who her other parent is, and that's good enough for her." 

" How do you know?" She asked. 

" I practically raised O, she barely asked about our father, she was contented with just having me and our mom," He explains. " Addy has a better childhood than most of us growing up here, you are doing a grate job with her." 

" Thanks but I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it all alone, I have you guys to help me," Raven says smiling at him. 

" You'll always have us, we're family," They turn their head to see Echo. " Breakfast is ready." They joined Echo and the rest. Raven looked around her, smiling at the scene before her. Echo sitting next to her, Adria sitting on her other side. Monty and Harper sat next to one another. Murphy, Emori and Bellamy on the other side of her. Everyone talking and laughing. This is family, this is my family and there is no place I'd rather be but here. Raven thought with a smile on adorning her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter the birth of baby Reyes. Any grammar and spelling errors are all mine. I didn't proofread this, just posted. i might update again but I don't know. I don't know my writing schedule yet but I'll probably update everyday. I don't know how many chapters this story will have either, I'm just going with the flow. Well I'm just gonna shut up now and let you guys read. Enjoy.

_The birth of Adria Reyes kom Spacekru en Floudonkru was a difficult one._

_" Guys! The baby is coming now!" Raven yelled getting everyone's attention._

_" What now? They're early, they're suppose to come in 4 days," Harper says making Raven growl._

_" Well they decided that they wanna be born now," Raven grunted as another contraction passed._

_" Boys, go get towels and water, Echo, Emori, you guys are with me," Harper ordered. " We're gonna be delivering a baby." Echo and Emori looked at each other anxious and confused as they don't know what to do to help Harper._

_" Guys, hold Raven's hands," Harper says noticing the two grounders_ _hesitant and confusion. The grounders nod their head and followed the direction, while Harper checked Raven's dilation._

_" A couple more inches before you are ready to push," Harper tells the expecting mother. The boys came back with the things she had asked them for._

_" Thank you," She told them as she took another look at Raven's dilation._

_" Black blood!" Harper exclaimed taking back everyone._

_" What?" Murphy asked._

_" The blood is black," Harper replied shocked and confused._

_" How?" Monty asked. Murphy immediately knew. Luna. He thought._

_" A nighblida child," Echo says excitedly. Nightbloods are a deep root of the grounders' culture that can't be easily forgotten. Even though Emori was raised by her parents, she knew that importance a nightblood in her culture. They both thought that all true born nightblidas were gone but here they were witnessing the birth of the last true nightblida._

_" How is the child a nighblood, I thought that is a grounder thing?" Bellamy asked._

_" It is, it is impossible for your people to produce a nightblida together, but it isn't completely impossible for a grounder and sky person though especially if the said grounder was a nightblida," Emori explained. All of them except Murphy connected the dots._

_" Wait but Luna is a woman," Monty says._

_" Nightblidas are able to produce with any gender, it does not matter, Pramheda made it so that in case there was something wrong with either gender population, nighblidas would still be able to produce," Echo explained. That blew the sky people's mind._

_" **Stay with us, Reivon,"** Echo says in trigedasleng shaking the nearly unconscious girl. _

_" What's happening?" Monty asked._

_" Her body is not made to carry a nightblida, most mothers who carry nightblidas don't usually survive the birth," Emori explained while Echo was trying to coax Raven to stay awake._

_" Hey, ok, Raven are you ready to be a mama?" Harper asked._

_" Yes, get that child out of me!" Raven screamed while squeezing both Emori's and Echo's hands._

_" You have a crazy strong grip," Echo says gritting her teeth in pain. She was slowly losing feeling of her hand._

_" Ok, push," Harper instructed._

_" Arggg!" The ring was filled with a baby's cry._

_" Congratulation mama, you have a beautiful baby girl," Harper says holding the newborn who was currently crying her lungs out. Raven's eyes teared up as Echo and Emori helped her into a sitting position so Harper could hand her her child._

_" Hi, baby, I'm your mama," Raven cooed letting her index finger touch where her daughter's heart was, feeling the steady rhythm of her baby's heartbeat._

_" We'll leave you guys alone, but I need to have her back so she can get cleaned," Harper says ushering everyone out, leaving the new mother alone with her child. Raven laid her daughter down on her lap so she could take off her shirt as well as her bra before picking up her child again. She then laid down, laying her daughter on her chest so they're skin to skin. It was a surreal feeling finally holding her baby. She laid there cherish the moment, with a longing that Luna was there was by her side._

_" I'm always with you, little bird," She turned her head to see Luna smiling at her. She knows that it's all in her head but she doesn't care._

_" I know," Raven replied back. Luna moved closer to them, close enough for Raven to take a hold of her hand._

_" She's beautiful," Luna says staring at their daughter. " I wish I was there with you, ai hodnes."_

_" Me too,"_

_" How are you feeling?" Luna asked concerned for her lover._

_" Drained, she was hard work and early too, but happy and proud of our little miracle," Raven answered as she kissed their daughter's head, who sighed in content._

_" I'm sorry that she's a nightblida," Luna apologize ashamed that her cursed blood was now also their daughter's._

_" I'm not, it makes her closer to you, I will tell her about the truth of her blood when she's older and how she shares that with you, so I'm not sorry that she has the color of your blood instead of mine," Raven admits._

_" Thanks hodnes,"_

_Soon silence draped over them like a blanket. They were content with the silence, taking in one another._

_" What's her name?" Luna asked breaking the silence between them._

_" Adria Luna Reyes kom Spacekru en Floudonkru," Raven answered making Luna's heart swell._

_" You named her after me and Adria? Why you don't even know Adria?" Luna asked curiously._

_" I saw how close you were to her when she was dying," She explained. " Even though I didn't know the child, you did and she was special to you."_

_" She was an orphan, I took her in, and in time she had became like a little sister to me,"_

_" Like Lexa was?" Raven asked._

_" Yea but my bond with the both of them were different, Lexa was my best friend, my family that I shared with my brother, we share the same colored blood, while Adria was a child who needed someone, I became that someone, losing both of them was like losing my brother," Luna admits to her. Raven squeezed her hand, understanding her pain. They had both lost so much yet they had gain something more special: a beautiful baby girl._

_" Did you know that Adria means sea in latin and mighty, splendid, and strong in hebrew," Raven shared happily to her lover._

_" I knew the first part but I didn't know about the second part," Luna answered. " It suits our child, I know that she will be a strong and wonderful girl as her mother."_

_" And she will be protective, loyal, and strong minded as you," Raven adds. " I wanted to combine where we were from with her names, Adria for the sea, your home and Luna for the moon in space, where I grew up, so she has both of us."_

_" I love it," Luna pressed a kiss on Raven's head. " I love you both."_

_" I love you too," Raven confirmed back before Luna faded away, leaving her alone once again with their daughter. Harper came back 20 minutes later, taking Adria to get cleaned then was given back to Raven with everyone back in the room._

_" What's her name, Reyes?" Murphy asked with a smile on his face._

_" Adria Luna Reyes kom Spacekru en Floudonkru," Raven announced. No one questions why she picked that name but are happy for the new mother._

_" It's beautiful," Monty says._

_" Thank you, you guys wanna hold her?" Raven asked them. She noticed that Echo was looking at Adria with a look. She understands it as the fact that Adria is a nightblida, the very culture of Echo's life._

_" Echo c'mere," Raven order, Echo was a bit hesitant but listened. She pulled Echo down to sit on the bed._

_" Adria, meet your auntie Echo," Raven says to her child who was staring at her. Surprisingly Adria had dark ocean blue eyes but she thinks that's normal. She places her daughter in Echo's arms surprising the Azgedan spy._

_" Would you let me train her?" Echo asks looking at the little nightblida in her arms, amaze that someone trusts her with a child no less than a nightblida child. A warm fuzzy feeling erupts in her chest at that. She's never had that type of trust like the ones she has with this people but she could could get use to it._

_" Yes, I actually wanted you and Emori to teach her about your guys' culture, teach her about her blood, and about you guys," Raven says._

_" Really you want her to know about our cultures?" Emori asked surprised._

_" Yea I do, that's her culture too," Answered Raven. Everyone soon got a chance to hold baby Adria. That today was the best they've all had in years. It mark the day they became family and the day their new addition was born._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as you could probably the timeline isn't consistent. Chapter 1 took place 3 years after the Praimfaya. Chapter 2 took place 9 months after the Praimfaya, the birth of Adria. Chapter 3 and the rest will take place in 6 years like the original season 5. All mistakes are mine, I do not proofread it because I'm lazy. Anyways enjoy.

~ 6 years later~

" Guys, lunch," Raven announced. 

" 5 more minutes mama," the six year old Adria grunted as she deflected an attack from her Auntie E. They were were currently training. 

" Nah uh, strik nighblida, I'm starving, lunch then we continue," Echo instructed making the child pout but nevertheless nods her head. 

" Can I have a ride? Auntie?" the six year old putting her best puppy dog eyes at her aunt knowing that her aunt resist her puppy dog eyes. Echo could never say no to her niece, even though they aren't blood, they were family so she lowered herself letting Adria get on her back before standing to her full height. 

" You're the best Auntie E!" Adria declared happily kissing her Aunt's cheek. 

" Thanks strik nightblida, so are you," Echo says kissing the arm around her neck. If someone told her 7 years ago that she would be showing affection to child and sky people, she would have ripped their throat out for saying such an absurd thing but now she wouldn't have denied it. She's changed a lot in last 6 years. For years she lived under the queen's rule with no question, stayed loyal to her but since meeting Bellamy that changed. And then she went to space with six other people, all who became her family. Sure trying to find her place with the sky people was difficult but eventually she found her place. They all became closer when they found out Raven was pregnant and even closer when Adria was born. A child born of both grounder and sky blood, uniting both grounder and sky group. She never imagine that her life would turn into this. Living in space, becoming family with sky people and a frikdreina and last but not least, helping to raise the daughter of the last true nightblida who happens to be the last truly nightblida.

" What was ai nomon like?" Adria asks her feet dangling from chair, swinging back and forth as she ate.

" She was strong minded like you," Bellamy answered dropping a kiss on the girl's head as he sat down.

" How so," the six year old tilting her head looking at her uncle.

" Well do you remember the story about when your mommy was sick?" Bellamy ask peeking the child's interest.

" Yea!"

" Well I actually met your mommy before that," Bellamy says.

" Really?" the child's eyes lighting up in awe that her uncle knew her nomon.

" Yea, she use to live on an oil rig in the middle of the sea, where I think you would have been born," Bellamy answered. Adria stilled all her moments, all her attention on her uncle listening to the story of her nomon. " She didn't really like us because she had heard stories about us, and she also had her people to worry about." 

" Our friend Clarke wanted your mom to take the flame but your mom refused it," Adria knew what the flame is and understood it. Her nomon didn't want to take it because she lost her brother to it. " But you see our friend Clarke was desperate to find a way to save everyone that she tried to force the flame on to your nomon." Adria frowned on that. She didn't like this Clarke person even though she doesn't know her personally nor have met her but in her six year old mind, all that matter is that she hurt her nomon and she tried to hurt her Aunt 'Mori, those two thinks were not easily forgivable even if she had a good reason.

" Clarke's very mean," Adria scowl making Murphy smile and the others taken back.

" Why do you say that weasel," Murphy asks.

" Because she tried to hurt ai nomon and auntie 'Mori," Adria states making Emori's heart swell with happiness that this child cares and lovers her for who she is. Emori like Echo had found it a struggle trying to find her place but she too eventually found it. Now she has this amazing family.

" When I'm Heda, I'm gonna finish what nomon and Auntie Lexa started and make a new rules!" Adria declared. Sometimes what the little nightblida says blows everyone's mind away. Everyone knew that she would make an amazing Heda, she has the heart of gold. She wants to change the world, what to finish what was started in a way without violence or bloodshed. She would be a different kind of Heda. As much as Raven wants to keep the flame way from her caught, it is Adria's destiny and she wasn't gonna take that away. She was meant to lead just like Luna and Lexa were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the Eden episode ish. So they found the Eligius IV shipped and have a boarded it.

“ Take care of my daughter,” Raven tells Bellamy. They have a chance to go back home but there was a slight problem. Clarke was in trouble and like always they have to help her out of it. They found a way to have an advantage but for it to work someone: Raven would need to stay behind to pull the lever that would kill the 300 sleeping army.   
“ Don’t make me leave you, not again,” Bellamy pled, he didn’t want to leave her. He couldn’t do that again, he already left Clarke and he can’t do that with Raven for god’s sake she has a child. She’s his family.   
“ Hey idiot, there’s an escape pod for me to use when you get the deal so I’ll be right behind you,” Raven lies and Bellamy believed it.   
“ Give it to Addy to hold for me,” She places her Raven necklace in Bellamy’s hand.   
“ Raven” 

“ Go,” Raven pulling him into a hug before letting go. She watches from the window as the rocket left the Eligius IV. Tears in her eyes but not letting them fall. Her family is safe that’s all that matters.   
“ What are you doing here?” Raven asked hearing footsteps approach her.   
“ What’s it look like I’m doing here dummy keeping you company,” Murphy answered.   
“ You do know I was lying to Bellamy right?” Raven asks him.

” I really wished you hadn’t,” Murphy groaned.   
“ Anyways thanks, it’s nice not to die alone,” Raven tells him.   
“ Oh no, we are not dying here nor are we gonna die any time soon because we have family waiting for us, the Raven Reyes I know wouldn’t give up this easily,” he states knowing that he got under her skin.   
“ You think I want to die here, I have a daughter waiting for down there but there’s no way down,” she growls.   
“ Fly the damn ship manually then, I really miss Luna when it comes to babysitting you,” Murphy commented getting a glare from Raven. Murphy liked Luna, she understood him like Emori does and Raven. He guess that’s how the four of them relate in a way.   
“ What?” Murphy asked. “ You know that Luna was the only one to calm you down when you had the whole A.L.I.E. chip program in you mind.” It was true she couldn’t deny that. Meanwhile, Spacekru had made it down to Earth in one piece.   
“ We’re alive, I actually did it,” Emori exclaimed happily.   
“ Course we are Auntie ‘Mori, mamá was your teacher,” Adria states making her aunt pull her into an embrace.   
“ Thank god for you and your amazing mothers strik nightblida,” Emori kissing her niece’s head, making the child giggle.   
“ You’re funny Auntie ‘Mori,” 

“ You think anyone saw us?” Monty asked.   
“ Definitely,” Bellamy says. Harper picked up Adria as they out of the rocket.   
“ Everyone stay close and behind us,” Echo instructed.   
“ Earth is pretty,” Adria commented looking the trees.   
“ It use to be prettier,” Harper says. They had kept walking until a 12 year old girl stopped them. 

” You’re him,” the 12 year old girl exclaimed happily, happy to have found the person she was looking for.   
“ You’re Bellamy,” now that took everyone’s attention. How does the kid know Bellamy’s name everyone thought.

” Who are you?” Echo asked.

” Madi, Clarke’s told me so much about you guys, you’re Echo,” the 12 year old-Madi points at the Azgeda spy.   
“ You’re Emori,” pointing at Emori.

” You guys are Monty and Harper,” pointing at the couple. Madi’s brows burrowed in confusion of who the child Harper was carrying.

” Is she your guys daughter?” Madi asks.   
“ No she’s our niece,” Harper answered confusing the 12 year old.   
“ How?”   
“ We don’t have time right now, where’s Clarke?” Bellamy interrupted. 

“ They’re keeping her in the village,” Madi answered. Adria frowned hearing the name Clarke. Was she gonna meet her? Adria wonder.   
“ You guys stay here and wait, fine somewhere to hide,” Bellamy ordered. Adria didn’t like that her family was splitting. Her mama and uncle John didn’t go down with them now her uncle Bell was going with some girl.   
“ No uncle Bell,” Adria says making Bellamy sigh knowing fully well what the child was going through. For 6 years she was always surrounded by her family and now everyone was parting. That’s hard for a child at a young age.   
“ It’s ok Addy, the sooner we save Clarke, the sooner mama and uncle Murphy can join us,” Bellamy coaxed, Adria’s eyes lighting up at the mention of their other two family member.   
“ Fine but you have to promise you stay alive and come back to us ok deal?” Adria says.

” Yes, ma’am,” Bellamy says kissing her head before joining Madi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys may have noticed that I don’t really like Clarke. I mean like I use but now she just gets on my nerves especially during season 4, 5, and 6. Anyways that just my opinion. Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to leave them.


End file.
